Daisies
by Tan-is-a-fan
Summary: Set after 'Get it done': Willow tries to get Kennedy to trust her again. One-shot drabble and the first fic I ever wrote.


_Rating: PG13 for lesbian kissage, I guess._

_Info: This story takes place the day after episode 7.15 'Get it Done', and is a short Willow/Kennedy centered fic._

_A/N: My first W/K fic and first fic in general, so I know it sucks, hehe!. _

Daisies 

« Mornin'. Boy, you're up early, » Buffy says with a yawn as she saunters into the kitchen at 6am, and finds Willow behind the laptop with a cup of coffee.

« Didn't go to bed, actually. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get researchy. »« Cool, » Buffy answers, « did you find out anything useful ? »« Not so much. Nothing at all, to be more precise. I'm thinking that if we want to find out anything about the First, I won't be able to Google my way out of it. Hitting the ancient volumes seems to be the smartest thing... Also, I wasn't so much Concentration Gal. » Buffy smiles as she pours the both of them a cup of coffee and puts one down in front of Willow.

« Yeah, I noticed that Kennedy seemed to be a bit... well, weirded out would be the term. Are you guys okay ? » she asks with a worried look on her face.

« I don't know. I think so, but... » Willow shrugs as she sips from her coffee, then continues. « When I did the spell to bring you back, I went all freaky and black-eyed –again. I think Kennedy assumed that it would be all spectacular, but then I made with the trying to kill her. So...I think she's afraid of me now... » She sighs deeply.« I'm sure it's not that bad, Will. We Slayers, we recover real quick, both physically and emotionally. » When Willow raises her eyebrows in a doubtful expression, Buffy chuckles.« Okay, so I'm not too great with the emotional recovery. But Kennedy's not me. I'm sure that once you guys have talked, everything will be peachy keen once again. »  
Willow giggles, gets up and hugs her best friend.

« Thanks, » she says and smiles. « Now, I'm going to take a shower before the bathroom gets invaded and transformed into a war zone. »

A couple of hours later, Willow enters the kitchen, her arms flled with old-looking books.

« Whoa Will, whatcha been doing, robbing our local Barnes & Nobles ? » Xander says with a grin, as he looks up from his work on the floorboards that have croaked, due to too many SIT trainings in the living room.« Nah, I just paid a visit to the old gypsy store. I figured they might have some texts we don't know about yet... and I sorta took them all, just to be sure, » she says with a slight smile.

« Anyway, I'll be in the back if you need me ! » She puts down most of the books, and walks out into the backyard with the rest in her arms. When she sits down on the bench and opens one of the books, she suddenly feels someone looking at her. She looks up, and her heart skips a beat when she notices Kennedy, who appearantly has been doing some extra training on the side.

« Hey there, » Kennedy says with a litte half-smile, and walks up to Willow.

« Oh... hey. S-sit down, » Willow says quickly and shifts some of the books, so there's room for Kennedy. After a short silence, they suddenly both speak up at the same time.« We should talk. »

« Can I say something ? »

They both smile softly, and Willow feels her heart beat faster when Kennedy looks into her eyes. « Y-you go first. »

« Okay, » Kennedy replies. « I want to apologise. You know, for my reaction yesterday. »

« Oh but you don't have t- » Willow says quickly, but stops when Kennedy puts her hand on Willow's.« Wait, let me finish. I owe you an apology for being all distant and shocked, when you warned me in advance. You told me what would and could happen, but I still thought it'd be... I don't know, harmless somehow I guess. Like a scary movie, you know : it's like when you get frightened, but at the same time you know that nothing can happen. That it's all in good fun. »

Kennedy chuckles when Willow gives her a doubftul look.

« Sorry –I didn't mean to trivialize it, but you get what I mean, right ? »

Willow nods and Kennedy softly squeezes her hand.

« So, I'm very sorry for not listening to the older and wizer –and way creepy– Willow. And, of course you owe me an apology too, for trying to kill me and all. Ooh, maybe you can buy me flowers ? I really want to see the florist's face when he writes the card... » she adds with a grin on her face. Willow smiles and nods knowingly.

« I'm very, very sorry for trying to kill you. It's just that sometimes, the power takes over. Especially with all the evilness going on recently. But I don't want you to think that the magic is all creepy and stuff. I mean, it can be pretty too.»  
Kennedy's face clears up.

« Really ? 'Kay, then show me something pretty. » Willow looks doubtful for a while, but then smiles happily. She hops off the bench and goes to sit in the grass. As she starts meditating, Kennedy looks from a distance, still a bit suspicious. Suddenly, a small but pretty white daisy starts to grow, and is followed by about a dozen more. Willow slowly opens her eyes, picks the flowers and spreads them out into a circle. When she holds her hands above the circle, the daisies slowly start growing together into a beautiful crown. Willow gets up with the crown in her hands, walks back to the bench and carefully puts it on Kennedy's head. She sits down again and looks at Kennedy with an anxious expression on her face.

« So... are we good ? »

Kennedy doesn't say anything, but just smiles and hugs Willow. She kisses her softly and whispers : « We're good. »


End file.
